


RWBY: friends face the truth

by Incognito1024



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito1024/pseuds/Incognito1024
Summary: Ruby and Yang have talked about their feelings for the team and so have Weiss and Blake. What will happen when the four of them get together and discuss this?





	1. Chapter 1

The tunnel entrance collapsed. Ruby and Yang were on the inside of the tunnel while Weiss and Blake were on the outside. Blake was about to have a panic attack.  
“Weiss what if they’re not okay? What if Yang got hurt? What if...”  
Blake was cut off as Weiss spoke up.  
“Blake I’m sure they are fine. Yangs there and whenever she’s there everything will be fine. Blake blushed at the idea of the blonde being a heroic figure and Weiss picked up on it. Weiss already knew that Blake had a thing for Yang and vice versa.  
“But how do you know Weiss? They could be in there hurt or worse!”  
Weiss snapped at her.  
“They could be hurt but they aren’t! I know this because Yang can take care of herself and so can Ruby.”  
Blake closed her eyes and relaxed a slight bit.  
“Let’s get out of here” she said while standing up.  
In the tunnel, Yang is beating at the collapsed wall and yelling while Ruby sat on the ground pondering.  
“Yang will you please calm down?” Ruby said in a nervous tone.  
“Ruby our friends are out there and we don’t know what’s going on!”  
Ruby backed up a little bit seeming scared.  
“I’m sorry Ruby. It’s just this team....my friends mean a lot to me.”  
Ruby knew exactly what she means. This team meant a lot to her too.  
Ruby and Yang started walking down the tunnel trying to find some sort of exit.  
“Yang are we best friends?”  
Yang paused at the question.  
“What makes you think we aren’t?” Yang said with a smile.  
“Well I just wanted to tell you something...”  
“Shoot kiddo” yang said smiling and nudging her sister.  
“Yang I’m not a kid anymore!”  
“I know but I’m the older one so you’re a kid still”  
Ruby gave a half smile and continued talking to her sister.  
“Yang I think I have a thing for Weiss...” Ruby blurted out.  
Yang almost tripped in her footsteps. Yang was wondering if her being a lesbian was influencing her sister too much.  
“Are you okay Yang?”  
“Yeah I’m fine Ruby, just didn’t expect that... why do you think that?”  
Ruby thought to herself and then answered the question.  
“Well, I’ve always liked how absolutely stunning she is...”  
Yang could not believe this is happening. One minute she’s angry because she’s separated from her team, the next she’s talking to her sister about her crush.  
”Ruby, are you sure about this?”  
“Yes Yang I’m very sure...”  
“Well then kiddo let’s get you a date!” Yang playfully punched her arm.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby and Yang found a way out of the tunnel and Ruby tripped and fell.  
“HAHAHA” Yang laughed out “Did you really just trip?”  
“Shut up Yang! Stuff happens!”  
“That is one of the reasons why I call you kiddo” Yang gave a genuine smile.  
Back at Beacon, Blake and Weiss were in their dorm room about to go look for Ruby and Yang.  
“Weiss I gotta ask one more time, are you sure they’re okay?”  
“Yes you dolt. They are fine.” Weiss smiles at Blake.  
“Is there anything you wanna tell me Blake?”  
“What do you mean?” Blake asked looking confused.  
“Well when I told you Yang had it back there, you kinda were different, wanna talk about that?”  
“Weiss, not now. I don’t think we should talk about much other than finding Yang and Ruby.”  
“Suit yourself” Weiss said as she sat on her bed and checked her scroll for messages. There was one message from Yang which said: Weiss I need to talk to you about something concerning you and Ruby ASAP! “Blake I got a message from Yang! They’re fine but Yang needs to talk to me about something.  
Blake received a message from Ruby: On our way to beacon now! See the WB of RWBY soon! Blake sat down with a smile on her face.  
“What do you think Yang wants to talk about Weiss?”  
“I haven’t the slightest clue, probably something regarding what went down on the other side of the tunnel.”


	3. Chapter 3

Yang and Ruby were on their way to their dorm room when Pyrrha bumped into them.  
“Hey Pyrrha!” Ruby shouted out  
“Hey there Ruby. Are you guys alright? Blake was worried sick about you two.”  
The sisters shrugged and said it could have better, then went to their dorm.  
Weiss was making sure her things were ready for bed when suddenly Yang pushed Ruby into her.  
“Ruby I know you just got back, but give me a minute.” Weiss almost yelled.  
Ruby turned to Yang and gave her a look of utter fear. Weiss turned around and saw Ruby’s face was red as a fire.  
“Ruby? Are you alright?”  
“I uh...I’m....sorry I bumped into you.” She tried to leave but Yang held her there and whispered, “no kiddo” and gave a reassuring smile.  
Weiss asked, “what was that about?”  
Ruby turned to her and slowly started to speak.  
“Weiss I...I think you look absolutely gorgeous...” Ruby almost passed out at the thought that that just really happened.  
Weiss blushes slightly and replied, “why thank you Ruby, maybe you aren’t such a dolt after all.”  
“No Weiss...I mean I think I have a crush on you....” Ruby muttered.  
“You what?” Weiss demanded to know, blushing more than before.  
“I think I have a crush on you and...and Yang won’t let me drop it and she’s teasing me about it and calling me kiddo and I don’t wanna be called kiddo and...”  
Ruby was cut off as Weiss grabbed her hand.   
“It’s okay Ruby. You’re just a fun loving kid and maybe we can try to figure this out.”   
“You really mean that Weiss?”  
“Yes you dolt, now may I sleep now?”  
They slept the night away.


	4. Chapter 4

Yang was the first to wake up and realize Blake was not there. She got dressed and decided to let the others sleep in. After all it was the weekend. She decided to head for the library knowing that Blake was an avid reader.  
The library doors opened and she saw Blake sitting in the corner and writing in a black book. Yang creeped up and peered over her shoulder and said:   
“Whatcha writing there Blake?”  
Blake slammed the book shut and her face got a little red.  
“Why did you sneak up on me?”  
“Nope, my questions first kitty cat. You gotta answer first.” Yang smiled as she sat down next to Blake.  
“It’s nothing Yang, just a journal I like to keep.”  
“Oooh you have a diary?” Yang started to giggle.  
“It’s not a diary!” Blake almost yelled at Yang.  
“Okay okay not a diary, but I wanna know what’s in it. After all, aren’t we friends?”  
Blake held the notebook tightly.   
“We are friends Yang, but this is personal stuff okay?”  
Yang decided to respect that.  
“Do you want to come see the rest of the team? I heard Ruby is making cookies!”  
“I think I’ll stay here thanks”  
A few moments later Blake was being dragged back to her dorm by Yang and could not do anything about it because she was the weaker of the two. Also Blake really liked when Yang took action.  
Back in the dorm room Yang slammed the door shut and screamed “wake up you two!”  
Ruby woke up quickly and flew off her bunk to the floor next to Weiss. Weiss laughed a little and helped her up.  
“Come on goof, it’s just your sister, you didn’t have to be dramatic about falling out of your bed.”  
Ruby got up with Weiss’s help and stood there for a minute.  
“Look who I found in the library early this morning?”   
Everyone looked at Blake who looked furious.  
“Also Ruby you promised me you’d make cookies today so go do that.”  
Ruby nodded and motioned for Weiss to come with her. Weiss hesitating a little then went.  
“Great, now with them going to go get ingredients for the cookies, I can give you your gift kitty cat!”  
Blake looked puzzled and said “you...you got me a gift?”  
“Of course I did Blake, you deserved one.”  
Yang opened a bedside drawer and pulled out a three hundred lien gift card for an all you can eat fish fillet house.  
“Yang! How did you get all of this money? Why did you do this for me?”  
“Because I know how much you love your fish kitty cat, and well, Ruby helped me save up for a while.” Yang proceeded to tell her. “So you wanna go get some food?”  
Blake smiled and almost cried as she snatched the gift card and hugged Yang tightly.   
“I wanna go right now please Yang.”


	5. Chapter 5

At the general store Weiss and Ruby split up to look for the cookies ingredients. Ruby got her respected ingredients and Weiss got hers. They met up at the exit of the store.  
“Did you get everything?” Ruby asked.  
“Of course I got everything.”  
“We should probably be getting back soon, Blake and Yang might wonder what’s taking so long.”  
On their way back to beacon, they ran into Blake and Yang.  
“Hey guys, fancy finding you here.” Yang said.  
“Ruby we should get back and get the cookies started” Weiss said as she nudged Ruby.  
“Well you guys go ahead and do that, Yang and I have to do something” Blake said.  
The group split up once again and Blake and Yang arrived at the fish fillet house and yang proceeded to get a table for her and Blake.  
“Blake don’t you think this place seems a little bit off? Like a little bit fishy?” Yang started to smile and laugh at her own joke.  
“Are you trying to ruin this for me Yang?” Blake sort of scolded Yang.  
“Ugh fine, but I can’t make any promises of not saying a joke.”  
They found their table and sat next to each other.  
Blake ordered herself a ton of fish that led to hear having only fifty dollars left on her tab and noticed Yang going lightly.  
“Is everything okay Yang?”  
“Yeah it’s just that I don’t have much money left to pay for me own food.”  
“Let me pay for you Yang, it’s the least I can do.”  
“No I’ll be fine kitty cat, just enjoy yourself, after all this is your gift.” Yang smiled at the now blushing Faunus. “Something up Blake? You’re starting to get a little red.”  
Blake looked into Yang’s eyes and said “you’re too nice Yang and I really like that.”  
Yang smile and replied “I know”


	6. Chapter 6

“Ruby! Half of the cookies are burnt! I told you to watch them for five minutes!”  
I’m sorry Weiss...I’ve had a lot on my mind recently”  
“At this moment, what could be more distracting than making these cookies?”  
“Well...” Ruby looked at Weiss and said “I can only think about you and it’s driving me crazy”  
Weiss blushed hardcore. “Ruby you really do like me don’t you?”  
“Of course I do!”  
Blake and Yang walk through the door.  
“Is something on fire?” Yang asked  
“Maybe Weiss burned the cookies” Blake added.  
“I heard that!” Weiss screamed  
Blake and Yang decided to go see the other two team members. When Yang stepped around the corner she saw Ruby and Weiss holding hands while still trying to salvage the rest of the cookies.  
“Ahem” Yang cleared her throat catching the girls attention. They panicked and turned around. Their faces both red as a rose.   
“Oh hey Yang, I didn’t even hear you come in...” Ruby said.  
“Weiss, let Ruby finish up. I need to have that talk with you now.”  
“Now? Can’t it wait?”  
“No, it can’t. Now Weiss.”  
Weiss trotted over to her and Yang took her out of the room.   
“By now you know my little sister has a huge crush on you right?”   
“I didn’t know it was a huge crush, but yes” Weiss responded  
“If you break her heart, I will break you Weiss. No matter what she will always be my little sister.”  
“Understood Yang”  
They went back inside the dorm room to find Ruby had not only finished up the cookies, but had eaten them all as well.  
“Ruby! I thought you were supposed to make them, not eat them!” Weiss said  
“Weiss I’m sorry I just really like cookies.”  
Weiss walked up to her and gave her a hug and said “it’s okay Ruby, we can make more right now if you want to.”  
“Let’s do it!” Ruby yelled out   
The two of them went off to get more ingredients and make more.   
“Blake you want to go to the library?” Yang asked her.  
“You know I’m always up for going to the library.


	7. Chapter 7

In the library, Blake and Yang got to talking about her notebook again.  
“Yang would you just stop asking about it? I already told you it’s personal stuff!”  
“Blake I’m just curious because I care for you! I’d even go get you another gift card with the last of my lien if I had to!”  
Blake sort of blushed at the thought.  
“Yang you don’t need to do that...” she handed Yang her notebook. “Just take a look at the first few lines...”  
Yang snatched the book and read the first few sentences.  
The blonde beauty is always something I’ve admired. How heroic she is, how graceful she is, how nice she is. She is just the perfect girl and I would love to...  
Yang was interrupted as Blake snatched the notebook back.  
“Hey what the hell Blake! You said I could read it!”  
“Not all of it”  
“Who was that about” yang questioned.  
It’s about....it’s about you Yang” Blake blushed a heavy shade of red and started to walk away.  
“Hey” Yang said to Blake’s back “get back here.”  
Blake came back and Yang pulled her into a tight kiss. Blake’s body went limp as she was taken in by the stronger girls arms. Yang was pressing her lips against Blake’s and Blake just managed to get by without passing out from excitement and happiness and so many other emotions. They pulled away and Yang said with a smile “Why do you think I call you kitty cat huh? You’re a purrfect little kitty.”  
Blake winced at the joke but could not respond because she was so happy.  
“Blake you know I’ve liked you for a while right?”  
Blake blushed at the thought that now Yang would be her heroic figure.


	8. Chapter 8

“Ruby? How in the world could you burn some of the cookies again you dolt?”  
“I’m really sorry Weiss, I just can’t stop thinking about the team.”  
“What’s there to think about?”  
Well....I really really like you and all that still” Ruby’s face became red.  
“Ugh you’re such a dolt and I like it.”  
Weiss pulled the cookies out of the pan and set them down.   
“You know Ruby, there’s some....”  
Weiss was cut off as Ruby threw her arms around Weiss’s neck and gave her a quick kiss.  
Both Weiss and Ruby backed away and became embarrassed.  
“That was uh...not what I was expecting...” Weiss said  
“I couldn’t...I’m so sorry Weiss...I needed that and I really like you and I....” the younger girl was cut off as Weiss kissed her more passionately. The two locked lips as Ruby tried to back away and catch her breath, but Weiss would not let her.  
“Weiss!” Yang yelled  
Weiss terrified as she remembered her talk with Yang and now she was caught kissing her sister.  
“I can explain Yang, but first we should get the whole group together and talk about it as a team.”  
“Explain what?” Yang asked  
“Well I was just kissing...Ruby...”  
“So? You just made my little sister very happy. You don’t need to explain that” Yang smiled at the girls “I will go get Blake though because we should have a group talk after all.”  
Yang left to go get Blake, leaving Weiss and Ruby alone for a little while.  
“You’re sure your sister is not going to kill me?” Weiss asked sounding nervous.  
“Mmmm I’m pretty sure. I dunno though. She’s unpredictable. But I won’t let her do that because you’re my snowflake now”  
Weiss blushed at the nickname.   
“Please do not call me snowflake again you dolt.”  
The door opened as Blake and Yang arrived holding hands. Ruby jumped up looking very excited.   
“Yang are you and Blake a thing?” She was bouncing around with excitement.  
Yang responded with a smile and looking at Blake. “I hope we are a thing”  
Blake looked back at her and smiled blushing a little bit.


	9. Chapter 9

Ruby and Weiss sat on Weiss’s bottom bunk and Yang and Blake sat across from them on Blake’s bottom bunk. Everyone was afraid to speak up. Yang decided to kick off the conversation.  
“So....Ruby, are you and Weiss getting along well?”  
“Well? I’d say we’re perfect thanks to you Yang.”  
Weiss looked at Yang and spoke quickly “you set your sister up with me?”  
“Of course I did! My sister has been dying to get to know you more and I decided to help her.” Yang answered  
Weiss stared at Yang and then looked at Ruby  
“Thank you....” the heiress muttered.  
“Your turn sis! Tell us about you and Blake!” “Ruby screamed across the room with joy in her voice.  
“Well...” Blake decided to take the lead on this one “Ruby your big sister, she has been extremely nice to me and I’ve been going through so many emotions recently and she’s always been there for me.”  
“Well, that’s one way to put it” Yang replied with a smile.  
“I think we should all go celebrate” Weiss spoke out.  
“What’s on your mind?” Blake asked  
“Well let’s see, there’s the park, we can go out to eat, we could go to the library, up to you guys really.”  
“I like the sound of the library” Blake responded  
“I like the idea of the park” Yang answered  
“I really like the idea of food” Ruby muttered thinking about more cookies  
“I vote park” said Weiss.  
The group of them went to the park to go celebrate their newfound relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have anything to say, do not be shy to give me ideas or anything. I will try my best to make stories depending on if I get enough people wanting to see more!


	10. Chapter 10

At the park, the group decided to go ahead and find a nice spot to relax. They sat down under a big tree and sat in a group together. Yang was across from Ruby and Weiss was across from Blake.  
“So what’s the plan Yang?” Weiss asked  
“How am I supposed to know? It was your idea”  
“Well maybe if the fun loving girl actually had a brain, she could have already had a plan for us”  
“I mean I have an idea” Yang replied  
“And what’s that?” Blake and Weiss asked  
“Well...I just so happen to have these playing cards on me. Winner gets to decide a sorta punishment for the losers”  
Blake looked at Yang and blushed “I’m in...”  
“I’m in sis!” Ruby chirped  
“I guess I’ll play, but I will not lose to the likes of you dolts” Weiss paused “okay maybe Ruby...”  
Yang proceeded to tell the rules “whoever has the highest card is the winner. It’s simple”  
Yang dealt the cards out “everyone ready?”  
The group all threw their card down at the same time and Yang had the highest.  
“Ooooh I’m looking straight to Blake on this one!”  
Blake blushed a little bit “just get it over with...”  
“Okay then kitty cat, what’s your wildest fantasy?”  
Blake pauses for a moment and blushed heavily “Well...I picture you and me Yang...”  
“Come on! That’s not the full thing! Keep going!” Yang growled  
“I picture us being together for a long time and you being a very heroic figure....”  
“Well I’m glad you think of me like that Kitty cat” Yang replied “round two?”  
The group played another hand with Weiss having the highest card this time  
“Oh so I won? I feel like I owe Ruby one for burning cookies like a dolt”  
Ruby looked away embarrassed   
“Ruby look at me” Weiss said  
“What?”  
Weiss kisses ruby “that’s more like it”  
Ruby laid back and went rose red. Yang laughed at her little sister. Blake couldn’t take it anymore.  
“Yang.....” Blake muttered  
“Ye..”  
Yang was cut off as Blake Locked her lips with Yangs. The four of them would all become a family after a while of friendships.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything like this at all, and I’ve been a huge fan of the RWBY series. I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
